


Butterflies

by NemesisGray



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight|hero of Tython & Male Trooper, Female Jedi Knight|hero of Tython/Aric Jorgan, Male Trooper?Elara Dorne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Aric looked up as all noise in the command center came to a staggering halt, only the sound of a console beeping could be heard. His sniper instincts kicking in, he glanced around the room to figure out why, his gaze coming to a stop at the female Chiss standing just inside the door looking lost.

“Hi!” She waved with an embarrassed smile gracing her lips. “I am hopelessly lost.”

Nobody made a move to help her.

“I’m just looking for the cantina.” she offered, glancing around.

Fuse blinked at her a few times before approaching her. “Which way did you come from?”

“The speeder pad.” She smiled, pleased somebody was talking to her.

“Oh. You’re a building too early. You leave here, turn right, go past the bridge, and it’s the first open door on your right.” Fuse explained with a nervous look towards Gearbox.

The Chiss’ smile lit up her face. “Oh, brilliant! Thanks!” 

Turning on her heel, she flounced away, an astromech droid following her.

Aric slowly approached Fuse, noting the nervous sweat coming from the man as Aric took a massive whiff of the air, trying to figure out why Fuse could be nervous and was assaulted with the scent of Fuse, donuts and stale caf, and something better. Much better. Fresh tilled dirt and blaster grease.

It had to be the Chiss that was just here. He had to be sure.

“I’m taking an early lunch.” Aric said with a nod. “I want to be full before Oane comes back with more trouble.”

Fuse snorted and nodded.

Aric left the command center, following behind the mystery woman. It wasn’t difficult, she walked slowly, glancing at everything.

He saw when she noticed the cantina door, the way her face brightened as she found it, her steps light as she entered.

Aric walked faster.

#

“Cam,” Jedi Caine Oane leaned on the table and glared at her brother, “your directions fucking suck.”

Cam glanced up from his datapad and snorted. “Do they?” he had a twinkle in his eye.

Caine gasped. “You bastard, you got me purposely lost!” She shoved a finger into his chest.

“Maybe.” Cam grinned. “But did you surprise everybody in the command center? Were their faces priceless? Did you laugh?”

She rolled her eyes. “No. I didn’t laugh. I was too embarrassed. But their faces were priceless.” The corner of her mouth curled into a smile before she ruthlessly made it behave.

Cam noticed and started laughing.

At the first sound of her brother’s snort, she couldn’t hold it in anymore and she started laughing too, her body bent over the table as the siblings laughed like idiots in the cantina.

“You’re an asshole.” she snorted between chuckles.

“I know!” Cam banged his hand on his thigh. 

“Sergeant Oane, care to explain?”

Cam stopped laughing, his red eyes snapping up to meet Aric’s face. Cam couldn’t be sure, but he could’ve sworn Aric had just been checking out Caine’s ass.

Caine smirked at her brother’s expression, turning to see who this person was. Oh, it was the attractive Cathar from the command center. Grinning, she hopped up on the table.

#

Aric entered the cantina to see the mystery woman bent over laughing, her perfect ass in the air and he had to mentally shake himself. It wasn’t until he also heard Cam Oane’s braying laugh that Aric realized the Chiss woman was laughing with Cam.

“Sergeant Oane, care to explain?” Aric asked as he approached the table, tearing his eyes away from the woman’s ass.

“Lieutenant Jorgan, sir, this is my sister, Jedi Caine.” Cam cleared his throat and gestured towards the woman that now sat on the table, observing him keenly.

Sister? Aric arched a brow. Wait, Jedi? Fuck.

“Pleased to meet you.” Jedi Caine stuck out her hand, hopping off the table to stand almost too close to Aric.

Aric gazed down at her, noting the way something flashed in her eyes as he took her hand. Her eyelids half closed, and she seemed to lean towards his subtly, breathing in his scent.

Oh. Aric found himself breathing in her scent as well. Yes, freshly tilled earth and blaster grease.

“Jedi Caine, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Aric found himself falling back on the stilted formality his mother ingrained him as a kit.

“Just Caine, please. All my friends call me Caine.” Her eyes were definitely flashing.

“Call me Aric. All my friends do.” Aric found himself smiling, unaware his eyes were flashing as well. He felt an overwhelming urge to be friends with Jedi Caine Oane.

Cam gasped in feigned indignation. “I don’t get to call you by your first name, sir!”

“That’s because we’re not friends, Oane.” Aric cleared his throat, dropping Caine’s hand and taking a step back.

Caine snickered at her brother’s pout. “Cam, don’t worry, it’s not your fault you’re so old and boring and completely unlikable and unfriendly. While I, on the other hand, am young and exciting, and so friendly and likeable.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Cam stuck his tongue out, but he noted the way Aric’s eyes strayed to his sister.

Cam frowned, studying his sister and Aric, letting their conversation wash over him.

Caine wasn’t a very good Jedi, didn’t follow all the tenents, Cam himself could testify to that, and it didn’t bother him that Aric thought Caine was beautiful. No, that wasn’t what bothered Cam. 

It wasn’t even that his sister was flirting with Aric. His sister found a way to flirt with everybody.

No, what bothered Cam is he wasn’t sure that Aric wouldn’t be like so many other men and make uncalled for comments about Caine. That the older man, that Cam was coming to like a little, wouldn’t make some off-color remark and give Cam a cause to defend his sister’s honor with a punch. 

Not that it mattered in the long run, he decided. Havoc was close to finding the bomb and then they’d be gone. No more Ord Mantell, no more Aric Jorgan.

Grinning, Cam relaxed, he wouldn’t have to worry about Aric Jorgan and his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Caine rather thought Doc was adorable. Her brother hated him. But Cam didn’t have to spend time with Doc, she did. The siblings had accidentally met up on Hoth. Both were there for missions. Cam to pick up a member of his squad to help destroy something. Caine, she wouldn’t talk about it but she was worried.

“Oh, come on, Cam. Doc isn’t that bad.” Caine rolled her eyes, playfully shoving her brother off his barstool; she might’ve used the Force to help. “He’s loads better than Vik.”

Cam frowned but had to agree with his sister. Doc was better than Tanno Vik. Doc was at least a good guy if a bit full of himself. Tanno was an asshole and had no redeeming qualities other than he was damn good at blowing shit up -which didn’t count as a good quality, loads of people were good at blowing shit up. Cam was a bit jealous of his sister in that regard, both had picked up a passenger on Balmorra but hers seemed better.

“How can you stand him hitting on you all the time?” It made Cam decidedly uncomfortable watching a guy constantly hit on his baby sister.

Caine shrugged. “It comes with being gorgeous. Can’t help it.”She shrugged, her barely there shirt sliding off her small shoulder more.

Cam cringed and looked away. The problem was that she was correct. Caine was gorgeous. High cheekbones, big red eyes, shiny sky-blue hair that offset her sky-blue skin, freckles, slim muscular build, her face lit up when she laughed, and her eyes twinkled when she smiled. She was attractive and it made Cam’s life difficult because his squadmates, friends, and fellow soldiers were always asking about her. The fact that she was Jedi only deterred a few. It didn’t seem to deter Doc at all.

“Why can’t you at least tell him to stop?” Cam sighed.

Caine arched a well-shaped eyebrow, took a sip of her drink. “What if I like being reminded how pretty I am constantly?”

Groaning, Cam ran his hands over his face. “Can you tell him to stop when you’re around me? I really don’t need another disciplinary action to my name from punching somebody else over my little sister.”

Caine had the audacity to laugh. Loudly. “Awwww, big bro annoyed with having to protect my honor all the time?”

Cam frowned at his sister. “You are annoying as fuck. You know that?”

Caine smiled wide and pinched his cheek. “Love you too.”

Cam sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose.

#

Aric and Elara studied the siblings at the bar. It was hard for Aric to imagine they were even related. Sure, both had the same sky colored hair and skin, but Caine was tiny, Cam was massive. The Chiss towered over Aric and Aric was rather on the tall side. But Elara went on and on how certain markers in Caine’s and Cam’s faces proved they were related, how the intonation of certain words also proved they were related. When the medic started droning on about how the timbre of the sibling’s voice were also similar Aric tuned her out. He couldn’t care.

“What is she doing to him?” Elara’s face read mild annoyance.

Aric hid his smirk. He could tell that Cam and Elara had a minor thing, their scents changed whenever they got around each other.

“He’s complaining about Doc constantly hitting on her. She’s saying she likes to be remind how pretty she is.” Aric would gladly take over the duty of telling Caine how pretty she was if she wanted. And if he knew that Cam wouldn’t beat the ever-loving shit out of him. “Now she’s saying that Doc is better than Vik.”

Elara and Aric both cut their glances to the Weequay. Both agreed with Caine’s assessment.

Elara frowned. “She really should stop teasing her brother. It’s not good for his health. He worries enough about her as is.”

Aric agreed. Cam was constantly talking about how he worried that the Jedi Order would send Caine on a mission she couldn’t handle. “You’re just saying that because you have the hots for him.”

Elara choked on her beer, glaring at Aric as he laughed. “Yes, well, it’s obvious you have the hots for his sister. Maybe I should inform him?”

Aric stopped laughing. “You wouldn’t.”

Elara smiled meanly. “I would.”

It was Aric’s turn to glare. “Truce.”

“Truce.” Elara and Aric shook hands on it.

#

“Cam!” Caine shouted as she answered her ship’s holo. It had been a week since she had last seen her brother and the rest of Havoc. A week since she had gotten to fluster Aric Jorgan with her flirtations, make Elara blush with her hints of Cam returning the medic’s feelings, and annoying Cam by her sheer existence. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” She winked at Kira who was just out of frame.

Cam sighed. “I wanted to call and check up on you.” He studied his sister. She looked fine, but Caine was worried, he could tell. “How’s that new guy working out for you?”

Cam did not like Fidelton Rusk. And neither did Yuun and the Gand seemed to like everybody.

Caine frowned. “He and Doc argue a lot. It’s strange. But that’s about it.”

Caine was ignoring Kira as her Padawan motioned for her.

“What do they argue about?” _Please do not let it be about you_.

Caine shrugged. “Who has more rights to the protein puddings. It’s dumb really, They’re the only ones eating it since Kira, and I prefer real food and Teeseven doesn’t eat. It makes - yes, Kira?” She turned away from the holo.

“I kinda need you to come here for a sec.” Kira’s voice drifted over the holo.

Caine arched an eyebrow. “Ok?” She turned to look at her brother. “Hold on a second, I think Doc and Rusk are about to have another fight.”

Cam watched as his sister left the frame.

“You on the holo with your sister?” Aric asked, walking from the galley to the armory.

Cam nodded. “She went to go stop another fight between Doc and Rusk.”

Aric arched a brow. “Oh, those two don’t get along?”

Cam shook his head.

“Mind if I stay to say hello?” Aric asked, hoping that he could.

“Sure.” Cam didn’t know why Aric always made a point to say hello and goodbye to Caine, it wasn’t as if the Cathar showed any interest in his sister outside being friendly. Unlike her, Caine was constantly flirting with Aric.

Cam and Aric stood in companionable silence, listening to the muted sounds of the Thunderclap and the voices coming through the holo.

“What the fuck, Doc?” Caine’s voice came rather loudly over the holo.

Aric and Cam looked at each other. Then what sounded like crying, Caine crying coming over the holo.

“Caine?” Cam shouted. “Caine, what’s happening?”

Only sounds of crying met his words. Cam pulled out his personal holo to call his sister’s when the main holoterminal cut out.

“Captain, about your mission.” General Garza’s image popped up.

“Yes, sir?” Cam and Aric exchanged glances, neither knew why Caine was crying but they knew it had something to do with Doc and Doc was going to pay.

#

“Captain! Lieutenant Jorgan! What brings you two here?” Doc greeted Cam and Aric as they walked onto the ship.

“You.” Cam growled as he punched Doc in the face.

Teeseven screamed in shock, as Cam picked Doc up and slammed the doctor against the ship’s wall.

“What the fuck did you do to my sister?” Cam hissed in Doc’s face.

“Cam, what are you doing to my medic?” Caine’s menacing voice sounded behind her brother.

Cam turned to look at his sister. It was when she was like this that he understood just how terrifying she was to the Sith, how the mention of her name could make lesser Sith flee in terror. “He made you cry.”

Doc was turning a pleasant shade of purple as Cam’s hand tightened around the man’s throat.

“When did Doc make me cry?” Caine tilted her head to the side.

“The other day, the last time we talked.” Cam’s hand slowly loosened.

Caine blinked at her brother a few times, exchanged an incredulous look with Kira before the two Jedi burst into laughter.

“That wasn’t me crying. That was me laughing.” Caine wiped a tear from her eye. “You know how sometimes my laughter sounds like me crying.

“What?” Cam let go of Doc, he did know how her laughter sometimes sounded like crying.

Doc fell to the ground, gasping for air.

“Cam, Doc’s a homosexual. And I was laughing because the argument between him and Rusk evolved into a declaration of attraction.” Caine crossed her arms and looked at her brother.

“Ah.” Cam ran a hand through his hair.

“Kira taped it if you’d like to see it?” Caine arched an amused eyebrow.

“How can you be so cruel, Caine?” Doc rasped from the floor.

“Oh hush, it was hilarious, and you know it.” Caine winked at Aric. “Kira, show my brother and Lieutenant Jorgan the recording.”

“This way gentlemen.” Kira mocked bowed, gesturing towards the conference room.

Cam deflated and followed behind Caine’s Padawan. When Aric made to follow, Caine’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“Jorgan, I’m surprised you let him follow through with his foolishness, since you’re the adult in the squad.” It was a joke between the three of them. Aric was only a year older than Cam, but Caine refused to admit that her brother -who was eight years older than her- was an adult, so she joked that Aric was the adult.

“Well, uh, he had a very convincing argument.” Aric grimaced, Caine’s knowing look making his excuse sound stupid.

Caine placed her hands on her hips, closed one eye, studied Aric. He was unsure if he liked what she found.

“You like me don’t you, Aric?” She never used his first name.

Aric’s gaze widened as he backed up. “No.”

Caine’s face warped into a demented smile. “Oh, you do.” She followed him, somehow backing Aric up against the wall that was right outside her bedroom.

Aric watched as she stalked closer to him, coming to a stop right in front of him.

Standing on her tiptoes, her breath tickling his ear. “What if I told you the feeling was mutual?” She leaned back, meeting his gaze between half-lidded eyes. “But only if you liked me.”

Aric’s jaw dropped, speechless, he watched as Caine sauntered away, a heated gaze thrown over her shoulder before she entered the conference room.


	3. Chapter 3

Caine was trying to meditate. Trying being the operative word. Images of Aric kept popping to the forefront of her mind.

It wasn’t that Caine minded thinking about Aric -he was great shower fodder -it was that she shouldn’t be thinking of Aric. Jedi weren’t allowed attachments, and one-night stands were fine -well, one-night stands were fineish- and she was pushing it as it was by continuing her relationship with her brother. And Caine was a great Jedi; adhered to the Code -minus a few one-night stands, always reacted to things calmly, never got too emotional, always did what she was ordered to.

But something about Aric made her want to toss all her Jedi training to the wind, get into a permanent relationship, get married, call him when she was sad, learn to cook for more than just herself, be selfish for once in her life. It was probably the way he reacted when she flirted with him. The surly Cathar turned into a stuttering mess every time Caine flirted with him. But he kept coming back for more, and even, sometimes, flirted back with her. Aric always made a point to greet her when he saw her, either in real life or over holo.

“Ugh!” Caine gave up, fisting her hands in her hair in annoyance. It was no use, Aric Jorgan wouldn’t get out of her head.

“Caine, you doing alright there?” Kira asked, worry over her friend coloring her voice.

“Yeah, just have a headache and meditating didn’t help.” Caine wasn’t lying, thinking about how torn she was about Aric always gave her a headache.

“Want me to get the droid to make you some tea?” Kira arched an eyebrow.

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Caine smiled at Kira, standing from her kneeling position.

#

“You’ve been avoiding my calls.” Cam frowned through the holo.

“I have not, I’ve been trying to get ready for a top-secret Jedi mission.” Caine clutched her tea cup. “All the meditating and saber work. Trying to get into the correct frame of mind.” She shrugged.

Cam’s frown deepened. “How dangerous is this mission?”

Caine’s eyes slid to the wall behind the terminal. “It’s no more dangerous than what you do every day.” _Yep, full frontal assault on the Emperor to try and get him to dump the Dark Side and become a beacon of light. Totally what you do every day._

“Why are you lying to me?” Cam crossed his arms.

“Because I don’t want you to worry.” Caine answered truthfully, hating the fact that out of everybody in the galaxy, Cam knew when she was lying. Not even her Masters ever learned when she was lying.

“How dangerous is it, Caine?” Cam demanded.

“I’ll be fine. Like I always am.” Caine smiled, still not meeting his gaze.

“Caine Oane, you tell me how dangerous your mission is this instant.” Cam growled at his younger sister.

Caine sighed, slumped, and put her mug down on the table she insisted belonged next to the holoterminal. “There is a very real chance that I will die, Cam. And not just me, either. My entire crew. If I fail. If we fail. We’ll die.”

Captain Cam Oane frowned at his baby sister. True, she was twenty-two years old now, but she was still his baby sister. He remembered their parents fleeing Csilla and her birth on Coruscant, their father’s death when he was ten and she was two, her being taken by the Jedi Order just as he joined the military at twenty-two and she was fourteen. And not once in the twenty-two years of his sister being alive had he ever heard her admit that she could die, ever seen this much fear and worry on her face.

He knew if he was a better speaker, if he was more like Elara or even Aric, or even Caine herself, Cam knew he could say something that would bolster his sister’s spirits, but he wasn’t. He was terrible at speeches, terrible at pep talks. So, he didn’t try, instead he made an offer, “Want to get together, celebrate our birthdays before you go?”

Caine loved her brother. She really did and he was the reason she never went to the Dark Side. “I would love that.”

Both knew their birthdays weren’t for another four months, he would be turning thirty-one, Caine herself would be turning twenty-three about a week afterwards, but it was Cam’s way of trying to cheer her up, trying to tell her he believed in her, and if the worst did happen, at least they had this final memory of them being together as a family.

“We’ll meet on Nar Shaddaa? Is that between us, you think?” Havoc had some time off, time enough he could have a small party with his sister.

“Yeah, Nar Shaddaa sounds about right.” Caine could put the mission on hold, after all, she was the linchpin to the mission’s success apparently, the mission wouldn’t go forward until she was ready.

“See you on Nar Shaddaa, sis.” Cam smiled at her, blowing her a kiss. “Love you!”

Caine laughed weakly. “Love you too.”

The call ended. Caine stood a few more seconds tapping her fist against the holoterminal.

“Your brother is kinda hot.” Kira’s voice had Caine’s head snapping to the room’s entrance.

“Ow.” Caine grimaced and rubbed her neck, she had whipped her head too fast. “Don’t tell me that. Ew.”

“Don’t tell you what? That your brother is hot? Because he’s hot.” Kira ignored Caine’s annoyed glance. “No, wait, he isn’t hot. You’re right. He’s sexy as hell. I’d gladly break my Jedi vows of chastity to fuck him.”

Kira nodded at Caine’s incredulous look.

Caine just shook her head. Not that she had an opinion about her brother’s attractiveness, but she had to admit that Cam was not bad looking. He was tall, muscular, his face angled, his sky-blue hair short and combed back, his sky-blue skin unmarred -magically-by neither scar nor freckle, and he had a way of making people feel better about themselves. Caine could see the appeal of such a person, even if it was nauseating hearing her friends wax poetic about how hot her brother was.

“That’s gross. Why did you tell me that?” Caine pouted.

“Hey, just returning the favor. You’re the one always moping after his subordinate, the grumpy one. What’s his name? Aric Jorgan.” Kira winked as Caine blushed.

“I am not.” Caine couldn’t say the sentence without blushing more.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Master.” Kira bumped Caine’s shoulder. “So, we’re heading to Nar Shaddaa.”

Caine covered her cheeks with her hands. “Yeah, Cam and I are going to celebrate our birthdays together. We’re born eight years and one week apart. He’s turning thirty-one, I’ll be turning twenty-three.”

“Wow, was not aware how old you were.” Kira stuck her tongue out at Caine.

Caine shoved Kira playfully.

#

“Happy Birthday!” Caine, Cam, and their crews shouted as one, all their glasses clinking together in a toast.

“So, how old are you turning, gorgeous?” Doc winked at her, since his sexual preferences were well known between both crews, he had toned down his come-ons.

“Twenty-three.” Caine stated, patting down her hair. “I’m turning so old.”

The table shared a laugh as Elara tossed an olive at the younger woman. “Please, if twenty-three is old then what does that say about people older than you?” Elara gasped. “Oh my stars! Jorgan must be as old as the galaxy!”

Caine shook her head. “No, Jorgan isn’t that old. He’s only as old as the stars. Cam is as old as the galaxy.” She winked at her brother.

“But I’m a year younger than Jorgan! That’s not possible!” Cam cried.

Caine and Elara shared a look, before shaking their heads.

“Oh dear, the senility has already started. So sad.” Elara stated.

“Yep,” Caine agreed. “You’re so old, Cam.”

Cam chunked a handful of peanuts at both his sister and his medic. “You guys are jerks.”

“Agreed.” Kira shook her head, tossing Caine a mischievous smirk. “I mean, it’s not your fault that you’re literally the oldest living thing on this moon.” She batted her eyelashes innocently at Cam.

“Hey! Not you too!” Cam groaned, banging his head dramatically on the table.

“It’s not so bad, sir.” Aric clapped a hand on Cam’s shoulder. “Think of all the really great senior discounts you get now.”

“I literally hate every single one of you.” Cam’s voice was muffled.

The entire table burst into laughter.

#

Caine and Cam watched as Kira somehow talked Aric into dancing.

“Aric is a remarkable dancer.” Caine observed.

Cam hummed low in his throat. “I guess. Your Padawan has some moves.”

Caine nodded in agreement. “True. She has the hots for you by the way.”

Cam spewed his drink. “Isn’t that against your Code or whatever?”

“One-night stands are ignored.” Caine stated. “Mostly.” She burped. “They’re swept under the rug and never talked about. A few of the Jedi have children.” She placed her empty beer bottle on the table. “Forming emotional attachments are frowned upon but they also realize that some species need physical touch and occasional sexual release.”

“What about you?” Cam asked suddenly.

“What?” Caine was really hoping her brother was not asking her if she had sex.

“You form emotional attachments?” Cam blinked at her.

“My only emotional attachment is you.” She admitted. “And it is frowned upon.”

“So, it’s true, they don’t want you to be in my life.” Cam murmured.

“No.” Caine sighed. “You’re the only thing in my life I refuse to give up.” She cupped her brother’s cheek. “You’re the reason I try so hard to defeat the Empire. Between the two of us, we ought to save the galaxy.”

Cam snorted, rolling his eyes. “Love you too.”

Caine smiled, leaning against her brother. “I think you should go save Aric.” she said after a while, eyebrows going towards her hairline.

Cam looked at the dance floor to see Aric’s eyes wide in trepidation as Kira somehow used him as a dancer’s pole. “I don’t think I’m the one that he wants to save him.”

Aric kept casting quick glances at Caine before his eyes skittered away again.

“Well, she is my Padawan.” Caine pinched the bridge of her nose. She now remembered why she never allowed Kira to drink cocktails.

“I don’t think that’s why he wants you to save him.” Cam side-eyed his sister, noting her blush.

Blushing harder, Caine shook her head, ignoring the implications of what her brother said. Aric didn’t like her. And even if the Cathar did like her, there was nothing she could do about it. “It’s time for us to go anyway.” Sliding off the barstool, she turned towards her brother, giving him a hug. “I love you.”

Cam returned his sister’s hug. “I love you too. Be safe, alright?”

“Safe as houses.” Caine smiled.

Cam watched as his sister walked to where Kira was torturing Aric. Caine gave Aric a quick hug before pulling Kira away and out of the cantina, Doc and Fidelton following the two Jedi.

“Your sister hugged me.” Aric said, voice surprised as he sat on Caine’s abandoned barstool.

“My sister fully expects to die.” Cam said, swirling his beer in the glass. “She was saying goodbye to us.”

Aric moved to stand taking a few steps towards the door before Cam’s hand wrapped around his elbow.

“Don’t go after her. She’s crying and she hates it when people see her cry.” Cam whispered.

Aric slowly sat back down.


	4. Chapter 4

Cam tried calling Caine again. When his birthday came and went without a holo or a message from his sister he didn’t worry. When her birthday came and went, he began to worry. Caine always tried call him by her birthday. Always, no matter when he was incommunicado, no matter when she was incommunicado.

But this year, nothing. And it had been nothing since they celebrated their birthdays four months early.

“I’m sure she fine.” Elara said more than once. Each time losing more assurance.

But it’s been six months. Six months and nothing. Not even the Order would tell him anything.

Six months.

He didn’t want to believe his sister was dead. But it had been six months.

#

The first thing Caine did when she got back on her ship was to head to her holoterminal.

She had four hundred missed messages. Four hundred. Every single one from her brother.

“Cam.” Tears welled in her eyes.

She needed to hear her brother, see his face. Fumbling, tears blurring her vision she pressed his frequency, his number being the most often called.

“Hello?” Elara answered the holo.

“Cam.” Cain whimpered, collapsing on the floor, crying, blubbering, repeating her brother’s name.

Elara stared at the crying image of Caine Oane. “CAM!” The medic shouted. “CAM COME HERE RIGHT NOW!”

Cam ran out of the galley. Elara never yelled, never. “Wha-” His question cut short as he saw what had Elara so distressed. His sister on the holo, wearing Sith-like robes. “Caine?”

He took an uneasy step towards the image, hand reaching out to touch her.

“Cam?” Caine yelled, scrambling up from the floor, crawling towards the camera. “Cam!”

The two siblings reached for each other, their hands only encountering air and the slight buzzy feeling felt when you passed through a holoimage.

“Where are you?” Cam whispered.

“I’m heading towards Tython.” Caine wiped her nose with her sleeve.

“I’ll meet you there.” Cam nodded at his sister, saw the relief pass over her face. “Dorne, set a course for Tython.”

Elara nodded, running up the stairs to the cockpit. Not that it mattered, but Havoc had down time for the time being, so Cam was free to take Havoc wherever he deemed fit.

“Don’t leave me!” Caine frantically clutched the terminal, her eyes wild and wide.

“I’m not leaving you.” Cam assured her. “I’ll stay on the holo until you reach Tython.”

Caine sighed in relief, deflating suddenly, laying back down on the floor. “Talk to me.” Her eyes closed.

Cam started talking. Telling her anything and everything. He didn’t ask where she went, he didn’t ask her what was wrong. He talked to her, trivial nonsense, the fights between Vik and Aric, the fight between Elara and Vik, how Elara kicked the Weequay’s ass, his mission, how Yuun was surprisingly good at sabacc and won three million dollars at the Nar Shaddaa casino that last time Havoc went there and the Hutts couldn’t prove Yuun was cheating and had to begrudgingly let Yuun take his winnings.

Caine, for her part, smiled at the appropriate parts, asked questions when she was unclear about something, demanded in detail how Elara beat Vik.

Cam talked until his throat way dry and Caine fell asleep, even then he didn’t end the call. Anybody trying to get in touch with him would have to wait.

“How is she?” Elara whispered, handing Cam a cup of caf.

“I don’t know.” Honestly answering, he had never seen his sister this upset. “We used to do this as children. She’d have a nightmare and I’d calm her down by talking to her, telling her about my day and life.” He sighed as the caf hit his stomach. “The last time something like this happened, she had just been taken in by the Jedi and I joined the military. She woke up convinced I had died in a massive space battle against the Emperor. Not even the Jedi could calm her, she was hysterical, so they were forced to call me, wake up my CO to get me on the holo so I could calm her down.” Cam frowned at the memory, he had caught a lot of shit for it from his fellow soldiers, but he put up with it. “I had to take a sabbatical, go to Bothawui, it was a week until she was finally convinced I was fine and the Empire wasn’t invading. Although she kept saying it wasn’t the Empire, it was the Emperor. I’m still unsure why she felt the need to make that distinction.”

Elara placed her hand delicately on Cam’s shoulder. “She’s lucky to have you as a brother.”

Cam didn’t say anything, just covered Elara’s hand with his own. Elara leaned her head against his, comforting him, it was her form of a hug when in what she viewed as public.


	5. Chapter 5

“Where is my sister?” Cam demanded of the Jedi Council.

He and Havoc was allowed on Tython by sheer dumb luck. SpecForces had permission to land on any planet in the Republic, no matter the reason. Cam used that knowledge to bully his way past all the red tape.

“Jedi Caine has not arrived.” Master Kaden crossed his arms.

“How did you know she would be here?” Satele asked.

“I’m her brother.” Cam refused to answer any more than that.

He also refused to budge from the Council room until the Jedi produced his sister. Aric and Elara were there to back him up. Aric as extra muscle and Elara, because, well, Cam currently didn’t trust Jedi healers to do jackshit for his sister.

All three Havoc members stood mulishly, daring the Jedi to forcibly remove them.

“Cam?” Caine whispered from the doorway.

Cam turned to look at his sister. She looked skinnier, wane, sickly, dull, like her vibrancy had been stolen away. He ignored the rather large Sith that stood directly behind her.

“I came to make sure you were taken care of.” Cam hugged her.

Caine’s chuckle was weak. “I have to report first.” Her eyes were begging him not to leave, to stay with her.

“I’ll stay with you.” Cam held out his hand, Caine gratefully placed her hand in his.

“Thanks.” Caine smiled, her smile was exhausted.

“Captain Oane, I don’t mind you staying with your sister, but I cannot allow your subordinates to stay.” Satele said not unkindly.

Cam nodded, jerking his chin towards the door. “Wait in the hallway.”

Aric and Elara nodded, leaving the Council chambers.

Cam helped Caine take a seat, still ignoring the Sith.

#

Caine was exhausted. So exhausted. But Cam was there. So were Elara and Aric.

“Cam,” Caine spoke up as they left the Council chambers, still flanked by Scourge, “may I nap on your ship?”

Caine didn’t want to be on her ship, she didn’t want to look at her ship. She wanted something different.

“Of course, you can.” Cam smiled down at his sister. “Aric will take you and Elara will check you out.”

Caine nodded sleepily as Cam transferred her hand to Aric’s. “No arguing.” She directed, she knew her brother.

“I’m not going to argue.” Cam smiled at her, it didn’t met his eyes. “Promise.”

Caine furrowed her brow, frowning, but let the lie slide. “Ok.”

Cam waited until his sister and his two subordinates were out of range before rounding on Satele.

“We should start at once.” Scourge finally spoke, frowning down at Cam.

“Shut the fuck up. I did not ask for your opinion. And my sister needs rest.” Cam pointed an accusatory finger at the Grandmaster of the Jedi. “My sister said she wanted to recuse herself and you still made her go. And now you fully expect her go right back without a rest? No, fuck that.”

“I don’t think you understand the gravity-,” Scourge began.

“Fuck off, Sith! Thank you for saving her but you can wait a forcedamn week for her to rest up. I will kidnap her if that’s what it takes for her to get some rest.” He glared at Satele. “Read me, you know it’s true.”

Satele and Cam studied each other. Cam reminded her so much of Jace. Caring, brave, willing to stand up to anything to right a wrong. Caine was lucky in her brother. Satele had a sudden realization. Caine and Cam needed each other. The galaxy needed these siblings.

“Of course,” Satele inclined her head. “Jedi Caine may rest as long as she needs.”

Scourge narrowed his eyes, but he couldn’t go against Satele’s decision, he was trying to make friends, or, well, not friends, but allies.

#

It wasn’t long before Aric was carrying Caine, she couldn’t walk, she kept falling asleep. He and Elara exchanged worried glances.

“Put her in crew’s quarters.” Elara decided. The med bay beds were terrible for sleeping and the medic knew that Caine didn’t need tranqs to get sleep.

Aric nodded, carrying Caine into the ship and straight to the crew’s quarters, picking the bed closest to Elara.

“Stay.” Caine whispered, refusing to let go of Aric’s neck as he tried to deposit her on the bed.

“Uh,” Aric exchanged another look with Elara. What was he supposed to do?

“She doesn’t want to be alone. And she shouldn’t be. Lay with her.” Elara snapped her fingers and pointed to the bed. “Cam will understand. I’ll make him if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Aric nodded. “Ok, I’ll stay but I need to take off my boots.”

Caine nodded, loosening her grip enough for Aric to successfully deposit her on the bed. Taking of his boots and belt -the buckle really dug in and had been known to pull hair and leave a bruise- Aric studied the bed. The crew’s beds were designed to fit various alien sizes, so they were big enough for Aric and Caine to sleep next to each other comfortably.

Elara arched an eyebrow at Aric’s continued reluctance to lay next to Caine, sighing, she pushed him until Aric finally laid down on the mattress beside her. The minute he got comfortable, Caine sought him out, curling around his body, her face pressed into the crook of his neck, the hand around his neck petting him as she drifted off to sleep.

Aric shared another look with Elara.

“Call me if she wakes up or anything changes.” Elara said, covering both Aric and Caine with an extra blanket.

Aric nodded, wrapping his arms loosely but protectively around the Chiss.

#

Hours later, walking back onto the ship -he had gotten in trouble with General Garza about muscling his way onto the Jedi homeworld -Cam checked on his sister, raising an eyebrow at seeing his sister and his XO curled around each other.

Walking into the med bay he jerked his thumb in the direction of the crew’s barracks, an unasked question in his eyes.

“She asked him to stay.” Elara explained. “I don’t think she wanted to be alone.”

Cam nodded, he could understand that. And Caine snuggling with Aric did make sense, strangely enough.

“Will she be alright?” The big question. The one Cam was afraid to ask, the one he was afraid of the answer. He needed his little sister to be ok.

Elara frowned. “She’s been harmed, severely, mentally, Cam. I’m not sure how long it’s going to take to make her feel safe again.”

Cam frowned. “She told you this?” Usually, getting information out of Caine was similar to pulling teeth from a Rancor.

Elara shook her head. “Her brain waves and what she kept mumbling. She was having nightmares, Cam. I had to tranq her so she’d stop screaming.”

Cam ran his hands over his face. “Fuck.”

What was wrong with his sister and how could he help?


	6. Chapter 6

She couldn’t get out. She couldn’t gain control over her own mind. She was trapped. Trapped.

She needed to get out.

She needed to save Cam. To save Aric. Kira. Doc. Fidelton. Elara. The galaxy.

She needed to save her friends and family and everybody that relied on her.

She couldn’t break free.

She needed to get out.

#

Caine bolted upright, shivering, teeth chattering, unsure of where she was.

“Caine?” Aric’s sleepy voice pulled at her memories, reminded her.

She was on Cam’s ship, recuperating, she had begged Aric to stay with her.

“Aric?” She turned quickly, frantically grabbing Aric’s head with both her hands, eyes roaming over his face. “You’re real.” Whispering, she lay back down, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re real.”

Aric wrapped his arms around Caine’s still shivering form, rubbing her back, trying to warm her. “Of course, I’m real.” His breath whispered across her face.

“I’m so glad.” A sob broke from her throat. “I’m so glad this is real.” Gripping Aric’s face she pressed a needy tear stained kiss to his lips. The kiss was sloppy, a mixture of happiness, gratefulness, and desperation. “Thank you for being real.” The second kiss was shorter, surer of itself. The third kiss lingered before sense flooded back. “Sorry!” She cried, burying her face in his neck. “I’m just so glad, so happy you’re real.”

Aric nodded mutely. He’d never been kissed out of gratitude, but he’d take it if it made Caine feel better. “It’s alright. I understand.”

Sometimes a soldier just needed a soft touch to prove that the horror of battle was a memory, that good things do still exist. Normally it was a clap on the shoulder, an arm casually tossed around a shoulder as they talked about trivial nonsense. Rarer a hug for moments of intense horror. While Aric had never been kissed as a reminder that the nightmare was over, he understood completely where Caine was coming from.

He rubbed her back more until her breathing evened out, indicating once more she was asleep. Turning his head slightly, he met the intense gaze of Cam.

The two men studied each other, a wordless conversation.

Finally, Cam inclined his head, an offering of understanding, before moving away from the door.

Aric sighed in relief.

#

Cam had watched his sister kiss Aric. Had seen the desperation lessen with each kiss. He also saw that Aric didn’t respond, just let Caine kiss him.

Cam had to admire the Cathar. If the woman Cam loved kissed him out of gratitude, he wouldn’t have held back. But Cam very much doubted Elara would ever kiss him out of gratitude.

“She’s still sleeping.” Cam said softly, entering the medbay. “She was awake long enough to see that everything was real, that she wasn’t wherever she’s been for the past six months, then went back to sleep.”

Elara nodded.

Cam couldn’t help but admire Elara. For the same reason he admired his parents. Left a horrible government behind. His parents did it for him and an unborn Caine. Elara did it because she couldn’t believe in what the Empire was doing anymore.

“What do you think happened to her?” Elara asked, she was reviewing all the medical files of Caine’s crew.

All showed signs of emotional and physical torture. All seemed rather worse for wear but overly fine. Only Caine, who showed no signs of physical torture, was having nightmares.

Cam shook his head. “I don’t know. Have any of them mentioned what happened?” Elara was a licensed psychologist as well as medical doctor, maybe she could get them to talk.

“Sergeant Rusk says it is what normal POWs go through. Doc says he was treated fairly because he was an actual doctor. Teeseven was powered down the entire time and left on the ship. Kira isn’t talking.” Elara frowned up at Cam.

“You think Kira knows something but isn’t telling us?” Cam couldn’t think of the Padawan that way, Kira was too vocal.

Elara nodded. “I think she wants to wait to discuss things with Caine first before she says anything. Remember, Caine is Kira’s savior, I told you that months ago. Your sister saved Kira from something and as such Kira feels undying loyalty towards her.”

Cam nodded. Made sense. “So, Kira won’t tell us, but she’ll tell Caine.”

Elara nodded again. “Either way, if it’s important for us to know, Caine will tell us. We just need to give her time.” She grabbed Cam’s hand, holding it.

Cam squeezed her hand, thankful for the silent support.


	7. Chapter 7

“JORGAN!” Cam’s thunderous voice rang through the ship.

Elara winced, Vik chuckled, for once the shouting was not directed at him. Yuun did nothing. Aric arched an eyebrow but continued reading his datapad.

“Jorgan!” Cam’s voice came from the doorway of the galley. “Did you not hear me calling for you?”

“I heard you screeching for me, yes.” Aric took a sip of caf. “I elected to ignore it.”

Cam’s eye twitched as he looked at his best friend. This was all Caine’s doing. Ever since Aric had helped Caine with her nightmares and figured out what was wrong with her, the Cathar had been almost insubordinate to Cam. Not that Cam minded, Aric was insubordinate in the way that wouldn’t cause problems -unlike Vik.

“Perhaps this is something better left to discuss in private.” Elara frowned at both men with a meaningful glance at Vik.

Cam silently thanked her. “Jorgan, with me.” He didn’t look to see if Aric followed him.

Cam decided to have the discussion in the armory, it was one of the few rooms that had a closing door.

“You got her a loth.” Cam said the moment the door was closed.

Aric sighed. “Yes, and?”

“Why?” Cam had been racking his brain, he couldn’t understand why Aric would get Caine a pet cat.

Aric scratched his nose, coughed, crossed his arms. He was embarrassed. “Look, your sister said that she was only able to sleep knowing that she was curled up next to me. So,” he cleared his throat, wondering if he should perhaps find someway to shield his face from the inevitable punch Cam would land, “I got her the loth as a way to simulate sleeping next to me.” Aric was glad Cathar couldn’t blush.

Cam blinked at his best friend. The fact that Aric Jorgan was embarrassed was news enough; the fact that Aric Jorgan bought Caine a cat in order to subconsciously make her feel some semblance to sleeping next to Aric was….. Cam’s mind drew blank.

Aric and Cam stared at each other. Aric was defiant, daring Cam to say anything. Cam was incredulous, trying to figure out if Aric’s plan was brilliant or stupid.

“She said I was warm and comfortable, so I bought her something warm and comfortable.” Aric clarified.

“Ah.” And Cam understood. “Thank you, Jorgan.”

Aric inclined his head. “I care about Caine too.”

Cam nodded.

“By the way,” Aric asked as they left the armory, “what did she name it?”

Cam huffed in annoyance. “She named it Pawssanova. I’m offended for the cat.”

Aric stopped walking; Cam was surprised when the Cathar burst into raucous laughter.

“That is the best name ever! Pawssanova!” Aric slapped his knee, bending over, hands on his knees as he laughed hysterically.

Cam snorted and left his best friend laughing like a jackass in the main room of the Thunderclap.


	8. Chapter 8

Caine cooed at her loth kitten Aric had gotten her. Aric had bought her a gift. He saw she had a problem and he tried to fix it. Nobody other than Cam had ever done that. The Order expected her to fix her own problems with little to no help. Which was good in a way.

But sometimes she didn’t know how to fix her own problems. She didn’t even fully remember what went on in the six months she was controlled by the Emperor. How was she meant to fix it if she didn’t know what was wrong?

Aric saw that Caine had no nightmares while cuddled next to him; while he guessed the wrong reason as to why that was, he did at least try. And he bought her something he hoped would help her since she couldn't keep sleeping next to him each night, no matter how much she wanted to.

Caine laughed as Pawssanova tripped over his own paws.

“Where did the kitten come from?” Doc asked.

“Aric.” Caine picked up the kitten and placed it in her lap.

Doc immediately understood. “Isn’t there like a thing that the Jedi can’t have possessions other than their clothes or lightsaber?”

Caine rubbed the loth’s nose with her own. “We’re allowed to have pets. The whole Beast Master thing.”

“Ah.” Doc sounded like he knew what that was.

Caine giggled and rolled her eyes, deciding that playing with her kitten was more important than answering the man’s questions.

Aric went out of his way to buy her a gift. The idea had butterflies fluttering madly in Caine’s stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

“I need to talk to Cam.” Caine muttered to herself.

Teeseven chirped in affirmation.

“Right, little buddy, let’s go find him.” She patted her droid companion’s head.

Teeseven chirped again and started moving.

“Hey!” Caine chuckled. “Wait for me!”

#

Corellia was almost trench warfare. Almost.

“Great, and now all the animals from the Zoo has escaped.” Tanno spat on the ground.

“Awesome.” Cam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Let’s keep going and try not to kill too many of the zoo’s animals. I’m sure once the war is over the damages will be coming out of our ordnance budget.”

There was an accompaniment of groans at that announcement.

Cam ignored it and motioned for Havoc Squad to keep marching towards their objective.

They trudged along in a vev* formation until …..

“Ambush!” Tanno cried as several battle droids and Imperials came from all sides to surround them.

Havoc circled up, standing back to back to each other, shooting at the enemy when an orange blur came out nowhere to take down a battle droid, a figure in blue and grey following shortly after, landing between Havoc and the Imperials.

The figure landed crouched, one hand on the ground, the other arm held out to catch the lighstaber.

The figure stood just as the lightsaber came back to her hand.

“Damn Cam, aren’t you so popular.” Caine smiled over her shoulder at her brother.

“Yeah, well, you know. The price of fame.” Cam joked.

Caine barked a laugh before throwing herself at the biggest knot of Imperials, her lightsaber a blur of motion while her body kicked and dodged every attack.

“Don’t let a Jedi show you up, Havoc!” Cam shouted, laughing madly as he ran straight at another knot of Imperials.

#

The last Imperial dropped beneath Teeseven’s built-in blaster. Out of the sentients, only Caine and Aric weren’t breathing heavy.

Cam arched an eyebrow at the likelihood of Aric and Caine finding a way of standing next to each other as the fighting ended.

“Am I the only one with a boner right now?” Tanno asked.

“Fucking disgusting.” Caine frowned at the Weequay.

Teeseven chirped indignantly before shocking Tanno with its nerfprod feature.

“The adults are talking.” Caine held up her hand. “Cam, please.” Gesturing to the side for privacy.

“Sure.” Cam nodded at Aric as he and Caine moved off to the side to have a private conversation.

#

Aric wanted to know what Caine and Cam were discussing. Whatever it was Cam was not pleased.

“Do you think they’re arguing?” Elara asked Aric.

“No idea.” Aric shrugged. Neither Caine nor Cam argued how normal people argued; there was no raised voices or violent moves. The two Chiss often just stood there speaking in quiet monotone voices until the argument was over.

Elara huffed and began chewing on her thumbnail.

#

“So, what you’re saying is is that you’re leaving to go to Dromund Kaas so you can murder the Emperor.” Cam rubbed his hands over his face. “Fuck, sis.”

Caine sighed. “I know. But that Sith, Lord Scourge swears it’ll work this time.”

Cam clicked his tongue, looking at the ground as he thought. “You trust him?”

It was his sister’s turn to click her tongue. “I don’t see where I really have that much of a choice. And it’s not up to me anyway.”

Caine and Cam shared a look. He realized it was the Council that told Caine to trust Lord Scourge.

“When are you leaving?” Cam asked.

“I was supposed to leave two hours ago, but I needed to find you first.” Caine smiled crookedly at her brother.

Cam looked skyward before enveloping his little sister in a hug. “Thank you for telling me.”

“I promised I wouldn’t do anything this dangerous again without telling you first.” Caine hugged her brother back, imbuing Force in her hug so he could feel it through his armor.

“I love you.” Cam whispered before releasing her.

“Love you too.” Caine poked Cam’s cheek.

“If you don’t call me in two days, I will burn Dromund Kaas to the ground to find you, you realize that don’t you?” Cam stroked his thumb over her cheek.

Caine nodded. “You have my full permission.”

Cam hugged her again before finally letting her go. “Go kill the Emperor.”

Caine saluted him. “Thanks, bro.”

Walking back, they found Aric and Elara staring at them.

“Aric, would you speak with me a minute?” Caine looked at the Cathar.

“Sure.” Aric followed closely behind Caine as she led him just around a corner.

Cam frowned and made to follow his sister and his friend when Elara stopped him.

“You leave them alone. She had her talk with you and now she’s having a talk with him.” Elara smacked his arm.

Cam frowned down at her. “Fine.”

#

Aric walked around the corner to see Caine wringing her hands.

“Aric, be honest with me, ok?” She spoke softly.

“Of course.” Aric sensed the seriousness of the situation.

“Do you like me? Romantically like me?” Caine stared at him, her eyes searching his.

“Yes.” Aric couldn’t pull off a lie at this moment.

It was when she relaxed that Aric realized Caine had been tense waiting for his answer.

“Would you kiss me?” She stepped towards him.

“Is that what you want?” Aric glanced over his shoulder.

Caine directed his face back towards her. “Cam isn’t important right now. If you want to kiss me, you can. This may be your last chance.”

Aric gazed at her; it was his turn to search her face.

Caine began shifting nervously from foot to foot. Aric was taking too long, he didn’t want to kiss her, he didn’t like her as much as she liked him, his hesitation being all the answer she needed.

“Never mind, Aric. It’s fine.” She smiled up at him, shoving her disappointment aside. “Anyway, I have to -.”

Aric yanked her to him, one hand in her hair, another on her ass, his mouth hungry on hers. His tongue ran along the seam of her lips; moaning, Caine opened her mouth, allowing Aric entry.

The kiss deepened and Caine found herself backed against a random building, Aric trilling low in his throat as he devoured her.

The sound of Teeseven’s inquisitive chirp broke the kiss.

Aric and Caine gazed at each other, both out of breath.

“I have to go.” Caine reluctantly extracted herself from Aric’s embrace.

“Be safe.” Aric said, touching her shoulder, wishing that he could go with her, that she would stay, anything but watch her walk away from him for possibly the last time.

“I’ll come back.” Caine said suddenly. “I’ll find a way to come back. For you.” She blushed and looked away.

Aric nodded, unsure of what to say, but knowing she understood him anyway.

Smiling somberly, Caine walked away, Teeseven trailing behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Caine was not enjoying herself. She never truly got into the whole celebratory ball thing that everybody else was enamored with. The only thing that made the entire thing bearable was the presence of Havoc Squad. Yes, Cam and Aric Jorgan made everything better.

Plus, she hated the strapless backless ballgown Kira had picked out and forced her to wear.

#

Aric wanted to approach Caine but every time he was about to do so, she’d be pulled into another conversation with an important senator or a Jedi or military official. He watched in envy as Cam walked straight up to her, interrupting her conversation with Satele Shan, the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order.

“You gonna congratulate my baby sister or not, Jorgan?” Cam punched Aric’s shoulder.

Aric frowned at his friend and superior officer. “She’s busy.”

“Is she?” Cam’s expression was suppressed mirth.

Aric narrowed his eyes before his eyes flickered back to Caine, to see her walk out of one of the many doors leading into the Senate Gardens.

“She told me to tell you to wait for ten minutes then follow her.” Cam instructed Aric.

Aric couldn’t hide the shock on his face.

Cam shrugged. “What?”

Aric shook his head. If Cam wasn’t going to make the situation weird, then neither would Aric.

Ten minutes passed like an eternity. Finally, Aric headed towards an open door that lead out into the Senate Gardens.

“Aric,” Cam’s heavy hand on Aric’s shoulder.

Aric looked over his shoulder at the Chiss.

“Hurt her and I will kill whatever is left of you.” Cam said quietly.

“Understood.” Aric didn’t need to say that he didn’t plan on hurting Caine.

“Good.” Cam’s hand slid off Aric’s shoulder. “Keep her away from the gardenias, she’s allergic.”

With that, Cam left Aric to go find Elara.

Aric straightened his tie and walked into the gardens.

#

Caine loved pools of water in the moonlight. It was a rarity that Coruscant even had moonlight, but tonight, tonight there was moonlight.

A smile pulled at her lips as she sensed Aric getting closer.

“Caine.” His voice a whispered supplication.

She looked over her shoulder at him, then she was in his arms and they were kissing with everything either of them had.

Growling low in his throat, Aric backed her up against the nearest hedge, hands delving into her hair.

“You came back.” He kissed down her neck, nibbled on a bare shoulder.

Caine gasped, pressing his face against her skin. “I promised.”

Aric leaned up; their gazes locked again. “That you did.”

Caine yanked his head in for a kiss.

This kiss was different from the one a few seconds before. This one was sweet with a tinge of hunger. Caine ran her tongue along Aric’s bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Growling, Aric opened his mouth wide enough for her tongue to sweep in, their tongues battling.

As the kiss slowly gained steam, Aric’s hands slide from her hair, across her bare shoulders, down her equally bare back to cup her ass, pulling her firmly against him. Caine gasped against Aric’s lips, mewling in pleasure as he started rocking against her.

Breaking the kiss, she pulled back. “We can’t do this here.”

There were too many witnesses. To many possible Jedi that could come by. It wouldn’t do for the Hero of the Jedi Order to be caught having sex with an incredibly sexy Cathar in the Senate Gardens.

Panting, Aric nodded. “Your place?”

“It’s ten minutes away.” She needed Aric more than she needed anything.

“Mine is five minutes away by walking.” Aric had gotten really lucky in inheriting his great uncle’s apartment.

“Brilliant.” Pressing a quick kiss to his lips, she took a step back. “Let’s go.”

Growling, he grabbed her hand, pulling her as fast as her heels would allow her to go. “I know a back way out of here. The props of having a great uncle that was a Senator.”

Caine laughed and allowed Aric to pull her.


	11. Chapter 11

The brisk walk to Aric’s apartment took exactly three minutes instead of five. It’s amazing what wanting something badly enough will do.

“Before we go in,” He paused right outside the door, “don’t judge me too harshly. I inherited this place.”

Caine stroked Aric’s face. “Is the bed big enough for what we’re about to do?”

“Yeah. So are the couches.” Aric kissed the palm of her hand.

Standing on tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips, she whispered, “Then that’s all that matters.”

She nipped at his lips, her tongue diving in to lick his canines, a growl rumbling his chest as he opened the door.

The inside of the apartment was dark and cool, a perfect opposite to the city outside.

Still kissing, Aric pushed her against the wall, the door whooshed shut behind them, locking. Once again, hands dived into hair, slide across the shoulders, one of her legs wrapped around his hips, hips rocked against each other.

“Bed!” Aric kissed his way to her ear.

“Quickly!” Caine whined.

Chuckling, Aric took a step back, grabbing her hand. “I don’t plan on doing anything quickly, Jedi Caine.”

Caine’s breath arrested at the heated look in his eyes. “Is that so, Captain Jorgan?”

Aric’s smile was all predator as he yanked her through the apartment.

#

Cam and Elara were laughing at his horrific impressions when a cool voice asked, “Where is Jedi Caine?”

Cam and Elara stopped mid-laugh, turning surprised eyes to Satele Shan, Grandmaster of the Jedi order.

“She went home. She wanted to go to bed.” Cam wasn’t exactly lying.

“Yes, our compatriot Captain Jorgan escorted her.” Elara wasn’t exactly lying either.

Satele arched an eyebrow, Cam had the distinct impression the woman knew he wasn’t exactly telling the truth.

“Well,” Satele said, “do inform your sister that I would like to speak to her.”

“Of course, Grandmaster.” Cam half bowed.

Satele inclined her head and walked away.

Cam and Elara exchanged incredulous looks before bursting into renewed laughter.

“You think she realizes we were lying?” Elara whispered.

“Oh, she knows.” Cam whispered back. “I don’t think she cares.”

Elara nodded.

“Hey, Major Oane, could you please help me?” Doc’s panicked voice broke Cam’s and Elara’s amused bubble.

Rolling his eyes, Cam faced the Doctor that was part of his sister’s crew. “With what?”

“I have no idea how to take care of a loth cat.” Doc pleaded, hair askew, clothing torn, and evidence of his right calf having been nibbled on.

Cam and Elara made the mistake of looking at each other. The CO and medic of Havoc Squad burst into laughter.

“Fine.” Cam clapped the man on the shoulder.

Pawsanova was not a fan of any person that wasn’t Caine, Aric, or Cam. Why Caine tasked Doc with looking after the loth cat was beyond Cam. But Cam didn’t get why his little sister liked Aric either. Jedi were weird.


	12. Chapter 12

Caine woke slowly, enveloped in warmth, comfortable, sated, happy. Feelings she hadn’t had since she arrived on Tython three years ago.

“Do you always sleep so late, Jedi Caine?” Aric’s question was accompanied by a nip to her bare shoulder.

“Only when truly exhausted.” Caine purred, turning in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck before placing a kiss to his lips.

“And are you truly exhausted?” Aric asked, tenderly massaging her lower back.

She stretched, pressing her naked body against his own. “Breakfast would give me energy.”

“Breakfast?” Aric growled softly as she shimmied a little. “Stop that or we won’t make it to breakfast.”

“Mmmmm. Tempting.” Caine licked his ear, nibbling the pointed tip.

Growling deeper, Aric’s arms clutched her to him. “I’ll be quick.”

Kissing and nipping her way to his lips, one of her hands trailed down his body to stroke his hardening cock. “How quick?”

Groaning, he pressed himself into her hand. “Ten minutes tops. Especially if you keep doing that.”

Chuckling, grinning wolfishly, Caine threw her legs around his hips, lining him up to her entrance. “I can spare twenty.”

Yanking her head in for a harsh kiss, Aric snapped his hips, impaling her in one fluid motion. “Twenty minutes is good.”

#

Caine exited the refresher to the rancid scent of burned pancakes and the sounds of Aric cursing under his breath.

“Do you not know how to cook?” Caine asked, her arms slipping around his middle as he scraped uselessly at burned pancake batter.

“It’s like it melded with the pan.” Aric huffed. 

“You’re like Cam.” Caine rubbed her face along his shoulder blades. “He can’t cook either.”

Sighing, Aric moved the pan to another burner, turning the stovetop off, shoulders lumping in defeat. “I didn’t think cooking pancakes would be that hard.”

“Bacon and eggs are fairly easy to cook.” Caine ran her tongue along his spine.

“No, I already tried that. They burned too.” Shaking his head in shame, Aric opened the oven to reveal a plate covered in burned mess. The food was so burned that Caine couldn’t tell what part of the mess bacon was and which was egg.

Pressing her forehead against his bare back, she tried not to laugh at him.

“It’s not funny.” Aric grumbled.

“Awww,” she turned him around to face her, “it’s a little funny.”

His face turned thunderous as she giggled at him.

“Awww, Aric,” she stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. “It’s fine, we can order in.”

Aric looked at her, shame and a little exasperated. “I wanted to treat you.”

Caine laughed. “And having the best sex of my life in that massive bed in this fancy apartment isn’t a treat?”

Aric frowned at her. “You know what I mean.” His hands enveloped her shoulders, massaging. “You defeated the Emperor. You deserve more than just a quick tryst in a fancy apartment. You deserve, I don’t know, flowers or something.”

It was her turn to frown. “A tryst? Is that all we are to you? Just a simple one-night stand? A meaningless fuck?” Pushing away from him, she ran into the living room.

“Caine!” Aric called after her.

She was not going to cry. 

Aric saw her leaning her forehead against the window.

“It isn’t a one-night stand for me.” He spoke quietly, reaching out a hand to touch her. “But you’re a Jedi and I’m in Special Forces and I honestly don’t know how often we’ll be able to see each other.”

Sniffling, Caine turned tear filled eyes to him. 

“Caine,” He paused, hands clasping her shoulders, “I want to be with you. But I also realize that it’s probably impossible for us to be together.”

“You don’t want to try?” Tears fell silently down her cheeks.

“No! I want to try!” He wiped her tears away. “I want to try.”

“Then that’s all that matters.” Nuzzling his hand, she kissed his palm. “I want to try too.”

Aric pulled Caine into his arms, kissing her hair, scratching her back. “I’ll make this work.”

“No, we’ll make this work.” She kissed his chest. 

“Yeah. We’ll.” Closing his eyes, Aric hugged her closer.

Neither knew how long they had, only that they wouldn’t let the other go easily. 


	13. Chapter 13

Cam was not going to vomit. After all, he was a professional. But seeing his little sister and his XO canoodle -well, what Jorgan constituted canoodling- was just sickening.

“Stop making that face.” Elara hissed at him, elbowing Cam’s stomach. “Be happy for your best friend and your sister.”

Cam looked askance at his medic, making a confused hand gesture in the couple’s direction.

Elara was not going to laugh. “You gave him permission at the ball. You can’t take it away now. Learn to live with it.” She poked Cam’s nose before walking away.

Cam sighed, turning to look at his sister and his best friend. Aric was gentle with Caine, the way the Cathar’s eyes looked when he gazed at Caine was rather sweet. The way Caine’s face lit up when looking at Aric was adorable. And Cam did enjoy seeing his sister so happy….

Nope! Too weird.

Snorting, Cam turned away. He had reports to file.

#

“Aric,” Caine spoke quietly, her eyes half-lidded as she gazed up at the Cathar, “do you want to sneak away from everybody?”

Aric glanced around the Thunderclap. It was crowded with Caine’s crew being on the ship as well as Havoc Squad. The ship was packed.

He nodded.

Her heated smirk caused Aric to grab her hand, heading towards the exit.

“Where do you think you two are going?” Kira asked, blocking their path.

Aric frowned, glaring thunderously at the younger woman. 

“Kira,” Caine whined, “we’re leaving on separate missions soon, you’re going to deny me time to spend with my boyfriend?”

Kira looked between her Master and Aric before sighing. “Fine. Go. Have fun. Don’t make a mess.” The Knight instructed, moving out of the way.

“Thanks!” Caine wrapped Kira up in a quick hug, dropping a peck on the woman’s cheek before Caine clutched at Aric’s hand, dragging him the rest of the way off the ship.

“Where are we going?” Aric inquired. 

“My ship.” Caine answered.

#

Laying in the afterglow of another session of mind-blowing sex, Caine traced the scars on Aric’s chest and arms.

“Were you serious about how soon you’ll be leaving on your next mission?” His hands and claws trying to detangle Caine’s hair. It usually got rather knotted during sex.

She nodded. “Mmhmm.”

“Where?” Was it weird that it felt normal discussing missions in bed? That was normal, right?

“Don’t know.” Aric smelled amazing; it was her favorite smell. She decided.

“You don’t know.” Something in his voice caused her to sit up.

She sighed.

He frowned. “Why not?”

“It’s to be top secret until I get there. I think we’re taking an Imperial target. Something important.” She shrugged. “Probably a factory used to make super weapons.” Her hands began petting his neck and cheeks. “It’s yet another front for the war.”

“True.” The life of a soldier. He knew what he was signing up for when he went to her in the Senate Gardens during the ball. 

“I’ll be safe.” She kissed his chest. “I’ll come back to you.”

He smiled, hands finally running through her hair and not catching on knots or tangles. “I’ll come back to you.”

Giggling, she hugged him. “Want to go watch a vid later?”

Aric shook his head. “No, I was thinking of ordering pizza and watching the horror movie marathon on AMC.”

“A horror movie marathon?” Caine jumped up, running naked out of her room. “Why didn’t you say so? We can use the massive conference room screen!”

Aric blinked at the Chiss as she came rushing back into the room, Force-pulling clothes to herself. “What?”

“Vids on the big screen in the conference room!” Her eyes shone with excitement. “All the blood and gore in seventy-two-inch glory.”

“Seventy-two-inch glory?” Aric slid from between the covers, reaching for his pants. “Why didn’t you say the screen was that big?”

Caine laughed again as the two of them got dressed in a flurry of clothes, leaving her bedroom more disheveled than it was before.

“Hell, we could’ve just had sex in the conference room. Saved us the trouble.” Aric grumbled as they entered the conference room.

Caine giggled. “I’ll remember that for next time.”


	14. Chapter 14

Ilum was a clusterfuck. But the problem was solved. The Empire didn’t get any of the crystals. Malgus was dead.

And now, Caine could head back to Coruscant and get some time to relax before her next mission.

#

Lounging in the massive jacuzzi sized tub on her Coruscant balcony, Caine sipped an appletini and wished Aric was there to massage the knots out of her shoulders.

Her personal holo started beeping.

“Hello?” She clicked the button to answer but continued basking in the warm foamy water.

“Sis! Good! You’re also planetside.” Cam’s ecstatic voice sounded.

Caine popped an eye open to see her brother’s arms around an embarrassed Elara.

“Yes, I am.” Caine popped her other eye open. “Why?”

“We have news!” Cam said. “We’ll be over shortly! Bringing champagne! Get dressed.”

The call ended.

Caine arched an eyebrow and slowly got out of the tub. “I wonder what’s that about?”

Caine thought she knew. After all, she knew that her brother had been in love with Havoc’s medic for some time now. And the medic was in love with Cam.

Maybe it was an engagement announcement? Because if Caine missed Cam’s wedding, she’d break his nose. Probably.

Wrapped in a towel, she headed to her bedroom to get dressed when there was a knock on her front door. Sensing it was Aric, she buzzed him in.

“Hey, Aric, I’m in the bedroom.” She called out.

She heard his grunt then his soft footsteps as he padded shoeless through her home.

“Hey.” He stood leaning against the door jamb.

“Hey.” She smiled over her shoulder at him.

Their grins widened the longer they stared at each other, as one they ran towards each other, Aric’s arms wrapping around her as he stole her lips in a passionate kiss.

“I missed you.” He crooned, kissing down her neck.

“I missed you too!” Caine gasped when he nipped at the sensitive spot on her neck.

Growling, his tongue laving her neck, he pulled the towel off, backing her up to the edge of her bed.

“Cam’s coming over soon.” Caine didn’t want Aric to stop whatever he was doing with his hands.

“We’ll have to be quick then.” He nipped at her skin, causing blood to bead.

Caine arched into him. “Ngh!”

Growling in want, Aric stripped as he continued nipping, sucking, and licking her neck. “Let me try something.” 

Caine met his passion glazed gaze; he was manic with his want to try whatever he was talking about. “Do it.” She needed him, needed the release only he could provide.

Fully naked, Aric began nipping and sucking his way down her body, stopping to lavish her breasts with attention before continuing his trail south. Sucking on her hip bone as his shoulder wedged between her thighs.

“I’ll stop if you hate it.” He kissed the inside of her thigh, gazing at her through half-lidded eyes.

Caine nodded. “Understood.” She’d never been eaten out before. It was definitely going to be a new experience.

Hands clamping her hips to hold her still, Aric kissed just above her folds before his tongue darted out to lick her nether lips. Caine gasped at the sensation.

“Too rough?” Aric asked, his eyes crossing with the scent wafting off her.

“No, pleasant.” Caine was panting and he hadn’t even done anything but lick her once.

Purring, his tongue licked her folds a few more times before daring to slip between them, eerily finding her bundle of nerves, pressing on it. Caine screeched, arching her back and shoulders off the bed.

Aric stopped, going back to licking her folds.

“I liked it.” Caine fisted her hands in the sheets. “I loved it, actually. Do it again.” She lifted her head up to gaze at Aric as his tongue parted her folds again.

This time when she felt his tongue press against her clit, she keened in need. “Mmff.” She bit her bottom lip, her thighs flexing, her legs falling open wider as Aric got bolder with the stroke of his tongue.

Aric purred in happiness as Caine began mewling in pleasure at his ministrations. She liked what he was doing. And Aric loved the taste of her, it was taking everything in him to go slow, get her used to the sensation when all he wanted to do was bury his face in her cunt, drinking in her juices until she burst his eardrums with her screaming his name.

“Aric!” Caine moaned. “Please!” She needed something else, more pressure, more something.

Chuckling, Aric’s mouth latched onto her clit, sucking as two fingers entered her.

Caine screeched out his name, her voice echoing off the walls of her bedroom as she came.

Chest rumbling with how hard Aric was purring, he lapped up her juices, pleased with how he was able to please her.

Caine’s hand petting the top of his reminded him he wasn’t done with her. Kissing his way back up her body, he nuzzled her breasts. “Want a break?” He asked, sucking a nipple in his mouth.

“No.” She panted. 

“Good.” Aric smiled against her skin, kissing his way to her lips, before entering her slowly. “Because we have about an hour before Cam comes over. We have to make the most of it.”

Caine nodded, her legs wrapping around Aric’s waist, meeting him when he began moving.

#

Cam checked his chrono. “You think they’re done with their reunion?” He looked at Elara, his fiancée.

“It’s been two hours.” Elara’s blush hadn’t gone away, and it renewed every time Cam looked at her.

“True, but this is Aric.” Cam didn’t want to talk about that fact that he walked in on his little sister and his best friend fucking once before. It took five hours before Caine and Aric decided to end their love fest.

“True.” Elara gazed into the distance. “Male Cathar do have higher stamina and with your sister being a Jedi with all the stamina that comes from that on top of her ability to lace the Force with her muscles, it could be a while.”

“Eww.” Cam looked disgusted at the woman. “I really didn’t need the science behind why their sex takes so damn long.”

Elara blushed for a different reason. “Sorry.”

Cam pressed a kiss to her nose. “It’s fine. Just refrain from being all sciency when it comes to my sister’s love life. And our love life.”

Elara giggled and nodded. “Alright.”

#

Aric couldn’t stop growling but with his cock in Caine’s perfect mouth he didn’t have a reason to either.

“Ngh!” He started fucking her face.

Caine growled, angling her head, allowing Aric to go balls deep.

“Mmf, Caine!” He was panting, his breath whistling past his teeth, his growls hitting a pitch he’d never heard before.

Her tongue was literal magic. And was she using the Force to add a vibration to her tongue? Didn’t matter. It felt wonderful.

Caine pressed her tongue, adding a bit of Force-lightning to the appendage as she continued sucking Aric’s cock. She knew he enjoyed it when a keen so deep sounded and his hands fisted in her hair, his hips bucking wildly.

Beginning to hum, increasing the lightning and the Force vibration, she added her teeth slightly.

Yowling, Aric came, his seed shooting hot down her throat.

Caine drank it down before licking his cock clean.

“Were you using lightning?’ Aric collapsed back on the bed.

“Yeah.” Caine snuggled up to his chest, hiding her face. “Did you like it?”

“Caine, that was the best blow job of my entire life.” He pulled her head in for a kiss.

Caine purred. “Wonderful.” 

Sighing, content, sated, she closed her eyes and let Aric massage her back and neck.

“Cam’s here.” She said absently. “He and Elara have been waiting for forty-five minutes.”

Aric chuckled. “That’s what he gets for telling me you’re here.”

Caine turned her head to look at Aric. “He and Elara are engaged, aren’t they?”

Aric nodded, mirth in his eyes. “Cam will be so disappointed you guessed.”

Caine giggled. “He shouldn’t have called while he was snuggling her then if he didn’t want me to guess.”

Aric joined in her humor.

“Shower before we let him in?” Caine asked, eyes sparking.

“Yes.” Aric sat up, lifting Caine into his arms and carrying her to the refresher.

#

Cam loved kissing Elara. He couldn’t get enough of kissing her. He just wished the two of them were making out somewhere more private than outside his sister’s apartment.

“Excuse me, but have you seen a boring Chiss trooper and his fantastic fiancée anywhere?’ Caine’s laugh sounded.

Groaning, Cam broke the kiss to glare daggers at his sister. “He told you? Or you guessed?”

“I guessed. If you wanted it to be a surprise you shouldn’t have called while both of you were blushing in happiness.” Caine shoved her brother away from Elara so she could wrap the medic into a hug. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you!” Elara hugged Caine back. “We brought food and champagne!” She pulled back enough to indicate the bags at her feet.

“Wonderful! Double date!” Caine cried, pulling Elara into the apartment. “Cam can get the bags.” She grinned wolfishly at her brother over her shoulder.

Cam sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and bent to pick up the bags.

“Need help?” Aric asked good naturedly.

“Yes.” Cam was too grateful to care that Aric was still damp from a shower the man had shared with Caine.

Aric smiled and helped Cam carry the bags into Caine’s apartment.

#

Aric and Cam both couldn’t stop grinning as they watched their respective partners cooking and interacting with each other. The fact that Elara and Caine already viewed each other as sisters only enhanced the wonderful news that Cam and Elara were engaged.

“So, when are you going to ask my sister?” Cam whispered at Aric.

“Uhh.” Aric coughed. “I’m not sure I can.”

Cam snorted. “Come on. Jedi get married secretly all the time. Even pop out kids.”

Aric raised a skeptical brow.

“There’s a rumor that Grandmaster Satele has a son.” Cam nodded at the incredulous look Aric was shooting him.

“Yep.” Caine stole the olive out of Aric’s martini. “I’ve met him. His name is Theron and he’s adorable.”

Aric growled.

“I said he’s adorable, not sexy.” Caine pressed a kiss to Aric’s lips, he stopped growling. “You’re the only one for me.” She winked at the Cathar, using the Force to bring the entire jar of green olives to her hand. Fishing one out she popped one directly into Aric’s mouth. “He’s an SIS Agent with Jedi training because his mom gave him up to her old master to get trained. He trained with me on Brentaal for a while. He went to Tython first though, in hopes that training on Tython would awaken the Force in him. No such luck.” She popped two olives in her mouth, tossing three into Aric’s martini. “There’s also a former Jedi that works for the SIS. Name’s Kothe, he convinced an Imperial Cipher to not necessarily defect to the Republic but at least to give him some fancy black box that an evil cabal was using to destroy both the Republic and Empire.” She laughed as the olive she was going to give Aric wound up in her mouth instead. Aric mock growled.

“What?” Cam tried to digest all the information his little sister had given him in such a short span. “What?”

Caine held an olive between her teeth, face inches from Aric, teasing the Cathar. “Yeah. I keep in touch with Theron. He’s my other brother.” She waggled her eyebrows, moving her head slightly back every time Aric tried to get the olive.

Growling, Aric’s hand latched onto her head, bringing her in for an intense kiss. Cam witnessed as the olive exchanged mouths a few times, too fascinated to look away in disgust. That was talented, there was no other way to describe it.

Elara smacked the back of his head. Snapping out of his stupor, Cam looked away.

“How does Theron know all this?” Cam cleared his throat.

“He’s great at his job.” Caine shrugged, placing one last kiss to Aric’s lip, before stealing his martini. “I’ll make you another one.” She poked his nose. “And he likes to keep me informed just in case he needs to pull me in on stuff. The SIS and Grandmaster talked it over after my last mission. Technically, I work for the SIS now. Unofficially of course.”

The room fell silent at that announcement.

Caine stopped munching on olives. “What? You three are SpecForces, I’m the Jedi equivalent.”

Elara was the first to react. “Congratulations on your promotion.” 

Caine chuckled. “It’s more of a demotion. Once you kill the Emperor, there’s really no topping that.”

Elara joined in on the laughter. “True.”

Cam grabbed Aric’s shoulder. “Well, let’s leave them to dinner since it’ll probably burn with us being in the general vicinity.” 

Aric didn’t get a chance to respond as Cam yanked the Cathar onto the balcony.

“Did you know?” Cam asked quietly, gazing out over the cityscape, trying to calm down.

“That she killed the Emperor or that she’s basically an SIS agent?” Aric leaned against the balustrade. 

“That she killed the Emperor.” It was a belated panic attack Cam was having. His baby sister went up against the Sith Emperor, the most powerful Force user in the galaxy.

Aric hung his head in shame and didn't answer. 

“Did you know?” Cam demanded.

“Yes. I knew.” Aric jumped back quickly as Cam took a swing at him.

Breathing heavy, Cam didn’t pursue the Cathar, contenting himself with punching the balcony railing instead. “How long have you known?”

Aric swallowed. “She told me the night of the ball.”

Cam turned a baleful eye on his subordinate. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I honestly thought you knew.” Aric ran a hand over his head. “I really did. She tells you everything. You’re her best friend.”

Cam let his head fall into his hands. “No, she didn’t tell me. Probably because she’d know I have this reaction.” He tapped his fist against his forehead. “So, why did she let it slip, she’s usually more careful.”

“I think our silence made her nervous.” Aric clapped a hand on Cam’s shoulder. “She doesn’t want to live without your approval.”

Cam shared a look with Aric. “I know.”

The stood a while longer staring at the city. 

“Let’s go back inside. I smell food.” Aric was sniffing the air, a stupidly pleased look on his face.

“What’s for dinner?” Cam brought enough ingredients to make seven vastly different meals.

“Steak with grilled coconut shrimp kabobs, corn on the cob, and grilled avocado.” Aric was drooling.

“Damn, that does sound delicious.” Throwing an arm around Aric’s shoulders. “You think we’ll ever learn to cook that good?”

Aric laughed. “Not a chance.” 

Cam sighed. “Yeah, I didn’t think so either.”

#

Cam hugged his sister goodbye.

“Be careful.” He whispered into her hair.

“I will. You too.” She hugged his tightly, using the Force to squeeze him a little, only stopping when she squeezed a noise out of him. Releasing him, she hugged Elara.

Cam and Aric shook hands. “Y’all have fun. But not too much fun.” He pointed in warning at his XO.

Aric rolled his eyes. “What constitutes as too much fun?”

Cam glared; Aric laughed.

“I’m so happy for you.” Caine whispered to Elara.

“Thank you, Caine.” Elara hurt for the younger woman. She could tell Caine wanted to marry Aric so badly. Releasing her future sister-in-law, Elara smacked Cam’s arm. “Stop being mean to him.” She winked at Aric. “Don’t let him frighten you.”

“Oh, I’m not.” Aric and Elara shared a look.

Cam growled, Caine laughed and gently pushed her brother away. “Go spend time with your fiancée you big doof.”

Elara giggled and dragged Cam to the lift.

Sighing, Caine and Aric went back into her apartment.

#

Caine pet Aric, listening to him purr as they watched a fantasy vid marathon.

“What’s wrong?” Aric hugged her closer.

“I’m jealous of Cam and Elara.” She’d been trying to reason away her jealousy. But jealousy didn’t listen to logic it seemed. She could never get married because she was a Jedi.

“Caine,” Aric began, “would you like to marry me?”

Caine leaned back, meeting his eyes. There was an unknown quality to Aric’s gaze. “Yes. But I can’t.”

He nodded in understanding. “I know. But being a lifemate doesn’t require a marriage certificate. It only requires a Marking.”

Caine arched an intrigued eyebrow. “Oh?”

“You’d be married to me in every sense of the word but without the certificate.”

Caine watched Aric, her eyes roaming over his face, trying to find the lie, the untruths. “What does a Mark require?”

“I have to bite you hard enough to leave a scar.” Aric hated the idea of a scar marring her beautiful flesh. But he loved the idea of the scar being his bite.

Caine studied him, silent. “What does that do?”

“Well, it gets my scent into your bloodstream.” He lowered his voice, hand running down her back. “And, gets your scent into me. We’ll always smell of each other.”

“How do I Mark you?” Her teeth weren’t sharp enough to pierce Aric’s skin. “My teeth aren’t sharp enough.”

“You could Mark my ear.” He couldn’t believe he was having this conversation. But he wanted to marry Caine, badly. And she wanted to marry him. But they couldn’t get married, not by traditional Republic or Chiss standards. But Cathar lifemate Marking was a marriage.

“But doesn’t the Mark have to be on the neck? The scents would get into our bloodstream faster.”

“It doesn’t matter where the Mark is, only that our pheromones get in each other’s blood somehow and it scars.” _Please_ , he silently begged. _Let me do this for you. It’s the only way we can get married_.

“Hmmm.” She tapped her fingers against her chin.

Aric stopped breathing, waiting for her response.

“And being a lifemate is the same as being married?” She asked.

“Yes.” Aric rasped.

Caine bobbed her head from side to side, digesting every bit of information.

“We have one problem.” She smirked.

“What’s that?”

“You haven’t asked me to marry you-er, be your lifemate. You only asked if I wanted to be.” Caine grinned sheepishly.

Aric blinked rapidly. “Right. My apologies.” Clearing his throat, sliding off the couch, boxing her against the seat cushions. “Caine Oane, will you be my lifemate?”

Her smile was quick and radiant. “Yes! A million times yes!”

Purring in happiness, Aric yanked her into a bruising kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

“Caine?” Aric answered his door to have Caine suddenly in his arms.

“I just need a hug.” She sniffed, hands bunching in his shirt. “I don’t want to talk about Ilum.”

He understood. The rumors he’d been hearing so far, Ilum was a shit-show. “Alright.” 

Gently, he pulled her into his apartment.

They stood in the entryway hugging. Caine wasn’t crying, but she was shaking. What happened on Ilum? Aric wanted to know but he wouldn’t ask.

“There’s a horror vid marathon happening.” He spoke into her hair. “I can order curry and we can watch it.” He felt her nodded against his chest. “Want a beer?”

Heaving a heavy sigh, she pulled back, looking up at him. “I would love a beer.”

He stroked her cheek. “Have a seat and order the curry. I’ll be right there.”

Nodding, she stood on her tiptoes, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

He watched her head into the living room. 


	16. Chapter 16

“Where are you now?” Aric stared at Caine’s face over the holo.

“Makeb.” She sighed. “I wish you were here.”

“Really?” Aric arched a brow. 

She chewed her lip and nodded; eyes sultry. “I could really use your rifle right about now.”

Aric felt heat shoot straight to his groin. “How much could you use it?”

Caine flicked her gaze downward, humming, purring in her throat. “Exponentially.”

Aric growled at her, pupils dilating as she arched her neck.

“Could you two please stop being so weird and just, I don’t know, get on with the mission or whatever?” Cam huffed, blushing and refusing to acknowledge his embarrassment.

Caine giggled, sticking her tongue out at her brother. “You’re no fun.”

“I’m plenty of fun.” Cam glared at her. “I just don’t enjoy watching my baby sister and my best friend pass innuendos back and forth on a serious channel.”

Caine rolled her eyes and giggled again. “Ok, but seriously, I could use Havoc here. There’s some Hutt thugs and my crew is sadly lacking enough firepower.” Her eyes turned heated again as she glanced back at Aric. “And I find myself in a big need of loads of firepower.”

Aric snapped his teeth at her, grinning and chuckling as Cam groaned.

“Can you guys come?” She looked back at Cam. “Will Garza let me use her most decorated squad?”

“Yes.” Cam rolled his eyes. “We’re coming to help you defeat the Hutts.”

Caine clapped her hands. “Yay!” She blew a kiss at Cam before turning her attention back to Aric. “I’ll see you when you get here.” She winked at the Cathar before ending the call.

Aric growled appreciatively.

“You two are going to turn all my beautiful hair grey.” Cam grumbled, stalking out of the room.

Aric’s booming laugh followed him.

#

“Cam!” Caine’s voice came out of nowhere when a small blue body barreled into him, tackling him to the ground.

“Hey, sis.” Cam groaned, failing at pushing his sister’s giggling form off him.

“Thank you for coming.” She whispered in his ear before climbing off him, grinning down at him, offering her hand to help him up.

“No problem.” Cam sighed.

He stood and watched as Caine had a more subdued greeting for Aric.

“Hey, Aric.” Caine was almost sheepish, hesitant.

“Hey, Jedi Caine.” Aric stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do with his hands. This was the first time he and Caine worked together in an official capacity. 

She smirked, tucking a strand of hair behind an ear. “The mission tent is this way.” She gestured off to her right.

Cam watched as Aric sniffed, growled, and followed Caine into a random tent.

“Sir, stop staring.” Elara elbowed him.

Cam frowned down at her. “He’s going to get her in trouble.”

Elara rolled her eyes. “I don’t think anybody notices what with the impending implosion.” She gestured towards the crowd. Elara sighed. “You’re hopeless, sir.”

Cam narrowed his eyes and watched as Elara headed into the mission tent as well.


End file.
